Keeper
A legendary S-mod said to never have been defeated. He is feared throughout the whole city for his multiple faces. Appearance Keeper appears to be a teenager who dresses in combat attire. He has blond hair and blue eyes and is moderately tall. However, his appearance is a result of his unique abilities. Personality The "Keeper of Souls" has a rather nasty side effect to his power; he has, as a result of the absorbed souls, multiple personality disorder. His most common personality is rather polite and good mannered. However, when in a fight, he cannot restrain the others well enough, and so he can become cocky and arrogant, insidious and cruel, or even feminine and spazzy. History One of the City's first inhabitants, he initally went around, attacking the weak bullying members. As he slowly absorbed them, he grew in strength, which did not go unnoticed by the Admins. As a result, they offered to give him the position of Moderator if he chose to use his power for them. For reward, he would be able to do as he pleased. He accepted the offer, and eventually grew to S-mod status through sheer power and efficiency. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Keeper of Souls: Keeper has the ability to manipulate people's souls through a combination of troll and logic. *'Manipulation' **'Steal': With a beckon of his hand, all souls that possess weak bodies are rapidly drawn into him. Once they contact him, they are capture by his body. **'Crack': All physical blows dealt by him inflict random emotions to your soul, causing emotional (as well as mental) upsets. **'Break': Souls that he possess are unstable, but have increased power compared to their old bodies/selves. **'Daydream': At any time, Baithin can call up five souls instantly. If he wants to summon more, it takes more time. These souls manifest like their old bodies and retain their skills and previous equipment. They CAN get stronger over time, as they are still "alive" and fighting. Basically, Keeper's a walking army of souls he has collected. A few of his hundreds (if not thousands) of souls: ***'Riyu': A legendary martial artist. He excels in all forms and is extremely quick. ****Keeper complains of all the "martial artists" that he has. ***'Scott Pillgim': A samurai from olden days. He was killed in his old age by Keeper, but manifests in his prime. His swordsmanship is nearly unrivaled. ****He has too many swordsmen captured to count. ***'Nachu': A magician of unrivaled skill. He excels in fire magic. ****There are many other magicians that he has captured, covering pretty much every element. ***'Neenja': An enigmatic ninja whose origins are unknown. He, well, ninjas. **'Fantasy': After a brief chant, fodder souls will start to appear and attack the enemy. They are mere fabrications, but deal actual damage and continue to spawn. Influence: Is an abilitiy that can come in numerous of different forms. It is also capable of many other things, such as controlling others. *'Kenbunshoku Influence': A form of Influence that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. With enough skill, one can use this influence to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. Can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. *'Busoshoku Influence': Allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. This invisible armor can be used as a weapon with to strike others. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Influence hits immensely harder than it would normally without it. This type of Influence also has the ability to bypass the powers of a troll and logic user, bypassing whatever protection the troll/logic powers provide. However, stronger the troll/logic power is the power energy is required to bypass. *'Haoshoku Influence': Grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage so far is knocking people unconscious. Can also be used to control others to an extent. Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Quotes Category:Moderators Category:Male Category:Moderators